


falling for you

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: :-(, M/M, Unrequited Love, and michael loves luke, ashton loves michael, i hATE muke why did i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton falls in love watching Michael falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling for you

Michael claims  _Luke Hemmings is an asshole and I fucking hate him_ as he drops his backpack in Ashton's bedroom floor with furrowed eyebrows. Chuckling, Ashton looks at him. Michael's adorable when he's angry and frustrated. 

"Oh, hey, mate. Hello to you, too." 

Michael sends him a glare, and lays down next to him in the bed, sighing. "Fuck Hemmings."

"What did he do now?" He asks, a grin on his lips. Luke's a nice dude, Ashton has talked to him multiple times before and he's been nice. He doesn't know why Michael hates him so much. 

"Okay, so I was at the ice cream shop, right? Patiently waiting to get my ice cream. Then he comes in, the fucking ass, and stands next to me all smiley and tries to start a conversation with me! Can you believe!?"

Ashton rolls his eyes and shakes his head, suppressing a laugh because this is so stupid. He doesn't laugh though, instead he wraps an arm around Michael's shoulder and says  _Wow, Luke's so annoying_. Michael snuggles closer to him and agrees, starts to tell him about the joke he overheard Luke saying to his friends at lunch, how _unfunny_ it was. 

* * *

 

Michael and Luke are friends now. Still surprises Ashton, how Michael has become so fond of Luke when not nearly three months ago he wanted to wipe him off the face off the Earth, but he's happy Michael has stopped being childish and finally accepted Luke's kindness. 

Ashton remembers when he used to hear Michael's complaining about Luke. And he finds it funny, now everything he hears is Michael babbling about how good Luke is at singing, oh, how great Luke plays guitar, how blue his eyes are ( _like, they are so cool, Ash, I could stare at them for hours. No homo._ ) or about Luke's favorite bands, Luke's favorite video game. ( _It's FIFA, but he sucks at it. I always let him win, don't tell him._ )

It's beautiful. Listening to Michael talking about him, because he seems to be so entertained and happy while doing it. He smiles so big that he looks as Cheshire Cat, Ashton tells him, and Michael blushes, God, he looks so pretty when his cheeks are tinted pink and he suddenly gets sheepish and shy. Michael is so beautiful.

* * *

 

Michael and Luke are dating, and Ashton isn't feeling very well.

The first time Ashton sees them acting like an actual couple is at Calum's house, they're cuddling on Calums bed, holding each other's hands, and he's feeling like throwing up.

Calum says something about them being gross, a smile hanging on his lips. Ashton doesn't make a comment, just stares at Michael and then at their intertwined fingers, then at Michael again. He doesn't know what it is but he hates it, whatever it's called that thing he's feeling. He doesn't know why his chest feels so tight.

He sees them kissing, and wonders how Michael's lips taste like, how many times Luke's kissed them before. He sees Luke stroking Michael's hair just because, and he wants to jump at him and take off his hands off of Michael (he doesn't do anything, though, he  _can't_.) He sees Michael giving Luke a peck on the lips every single goddamn time their eyes meet, and it's annoying as fuck. He hears Michael laughing really fucking loud at a Luke's joke (and he looks so beautiful while doing so, tilting his head back like a little kid with his nose scrunching up). He sees them whispering into each other's ears, caressing each other's cheeks. 

And Ashton sees it,  _fuck_ , he sees all the love and fondness in Michael whenever he looks at Luke's direction. Yes homo, Michael is very fucking homo when he is staring into Luke's eyes like they're the most precious thing he's ever seen. Then realization hits him, shit, he is so in love with Michael, and Michael is so in love with Luke. 

Ashton's heart hurts.


End file.
